Step With Me
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: "Ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir". Sebastian sera-t-il capable d'assumer son erreur jusqu'au bout ?/ SEBTANA ! /!\ Fiction en pause /!\


_Sebtana, Sebtana … mon magnifique Sebtana que j'adore. Le caractère des personnages est peut-être un peu OOC … c'est à vous de voir. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira, malgré tout. _

_Je ne possède toujours pas la série, dommage pour moi (et peut-être heureusement pour vous, aussi. ^^)_

* * *

Sebastian poussa silencieusement la porte de son appartement, qu'il referma quelque secondes plus tard derrière lui. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Certes, il aimait sa solitude, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet appartement pouvait être vide. Et froid. Le manque de décoration, sans doutes. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de rendre son habitat plus joyeux. Après tout, il pouvait très bien se passer de ça. Il ne s'appelait pas Kurt Hummel (il fit une légère grimace en repensant à son ancien rival). Le brun s'affala ensuite dans aucune grâce sur son canapé, trop épuisé pour avoir envie de faire autre chose.

Mais lorsque quelqu'un avait décidé de vous pourrir la soirée, et bien, il y avait deux option. Faire semblant de ne rien entendre, ou répondre à l'appel. Il choisit la seconde option, et décrocha donc son téléphone.

- Allô ?

- C'est moi Smythe.

Sebastian reconnut aussitôt la voix à l'autre bout de fil. Maintenant c'était clair, sa soirée était fichue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, répondit l'hispanique.

Sa voix trahissait une certaine angoisse, ce qui inquiéta un peu Sebastian. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sebastian. T'as encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ? T'es en taule ? Au urgences ? À l'asile ?

- Aucun des trois, répondit la latino. Je … suis …

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sebastian pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Santana ne perdait jamais son calme. _Jamais_.

- Santana, reprit-il. Dis moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. Tu me ais flipper là.

- Je … je suis …

Sebastian entendit l'hispanique prendre une longue inspiration.

- Enceinte. Je suis enceinte. De toi.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sebastian pour réagir.

- Pardon ? Balbutia-t-il, en priant de toutes ses forces pour avoir mal entendu.

- Je suis enceinte putain ! Hurla Santana. C'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre ?! Je suis enceinte ! Et c'est _ton_ bébé !

Le brun tentait vainement de garder son calme, tout en se remémorant la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé avec Santana, quelque semaines plus tôt. C'était le jour des 25 ans de l'hispanique, et celle-ci l'avait invitée à sa soirée, car malgré le fait qu'ils entretenaient une certaine rivalité, il s'appréciaient tout de même beaucoup. Mais la soirée s'était révélée ennuyeuse. Très ennuyeuse, même. Aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Aucun des deux n'étaient d'humeur à faire la fête, de toute façon. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvés pour rendre cette soirée plus amusante, c'était l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Combien de verres ? Sebastian ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, puisqu'il avait cessé de compter après le troisième. Quant à Santana, celle-ci avait une réputation de solide buveuse, et avait déjà entamée la moitié des bouteilles du bar quand Sebastian engagea la conversation.

Et c'est à partir de là que tout bascula.

Santana lui avait révélée qu'elle se sentait malheureuse. Malheureuse et seule. Sebastian s'était montré compatissant, l'alcool aidant surement. Il avait même dit à Santana qu'il la comprenait. Santana avait simplement répondu par un sourire. Un très beau sourire. Sans doute le plus beau que Sebastian ait pu voir dans sa vie, car même si il était ivre à ce moment là, il s'en souvenait encore.

Suite à cela, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'hispanique. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas repoussée, et avait même répondue, sa langue dansant timidement à la sienne. Elle lui avait ensuite prit la main et l'avait entrainé dans sa chambre, où ils avaient passés le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais évoquer cette brève aventure. Promesse qui venait d'être rompue à l'instant.

- Sebastian ?

La voix de l'hispanique fit aussitôt revenir le brun sur terre, aussi violemment que si il avait reçu une gifle.

- Je suis toujours là, dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. J'étais juste …

- Sous le choc ? Coupa Santana. Ouais, je comprends bien pourquoi …

- Est-ce que tu vas ...?

- Non.

C'était un « non » ferme et définitif, ce qui le soulagea un peu.

Même s'il était dans une sacré merde, il en pouvait tout de même pas faire ça à son bébé (son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en y pensant). _Bébé._ Il était vraiment dans la merde.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais, reprit Santana d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- C'est pas ça, fit Sebastian. C'est juste que … c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et je suis _vraiment_ mort de trouille, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante.

- Tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas peur ? Répliqua Santana. Je ne sais même pas si ce bébé est en bonne santé … qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ?

- La vérité, répondit Sebastian. De toute façon, elle finira bien par le savoir. Autant lui dire tout de suite. Et puis, t'as 25 ans. Tu n'es plus une enfant.

- Pour toi c'est facile de dire ça. T'as plus de parents.

Long silence.

- Excuse-moi, reprit Santana d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû …

- C'est bon, coupa Sebastian, qui préférait ne pas évoquer ses parents. Si tu veux, c'est moi qui irais leur dire, d'accord ?

- On verra, répondit Santana. D'abord, je veux savoir si il ou elle est en bonne santé. J'ai pris rendez-vous chez mon docteur pour demain, 14h. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Oui, répondit Sebastian, sans hésitation.

- Alors … à demain ?

- Oui.

Deuxième long silence.

- On est vraiment dans la merde Sebastian, gémit Santana.

- Je sais, répondit le brun.

- Tu vas me laisser affronter ça toute seule, hein ? Avoue-le.

- Non. Ça jamais. Je sais que je peux être un véritable enfoiré, mais pas à ce point là.

- Attention … surtout, ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir …

- Il faut que je te le dise en espagnol ou quoi ? Je ne vais _pas _te laisser tomber.

- Wahou … alors même toi, tu peux éprouver de la compassion ?

- Dans certaines circonstances, oui.

Troisième long silence.

- Passe une bonne soirée, dit finalement Santana.

Elle raccrocha, et Sebastian prit son visage entre ses mains après avoir laissé tomber son téléphone sur le sol dur et froid. Lui, un père ? Il n'avait rien contre les enfants, mais serait-il capable d'en élever un ? Et puis, il y avait cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme pour le narguer.

« _Ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir._ »

c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, guidé par le désir de dire à Santana ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Était-il _capable _de la tenir, cette fameuse promesse ? Il désirait plus que tout que la réponse soit « oui », mais à cet instant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. C'était comme si il avait avalé une boule de bowling, et que celle-ci menacé de lui faire perdre son équilibre à tout instant.

Il y avait tout de même deux chose qu'il pouvait affirmer. La première, c'est que, dans la merde ou pas, il avait largement les moyens de l'entretenir, ce gosse. Et la deuxième, c'est qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas le sommeil avant un long, _très_ long moment.

* * *

_Alors ? Une suite ? Un avis fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
